Concussion
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: When Quinn ends up with a serious concussion, Santana is left alone to nurse her head injury. During the recovery, the two's friendship reaches a whole other level


**I don't actually own anything that seems familiar. Please enjoy!**

Quinn had never seen a more pathetic snow storm.

All the jocks and Cheerios stood stiffly like icicles in Ken Tanaka's football field. The snow from last night had managed to make it up to her ankles, invading her pant legs with large amounts of unwelcome ice. Classes were over, and the cliche were supposed to be here for a football game. The snow cancelled their plans, fortunately because their team sucked ass, but unfortunately because they were now stuck outside with nothing to do.

The football and cheerio teams both looked like an image out of a Christmas special, a large group of kids wearing hats and jackets cuddled up together with chattering teeth and blue lips.

"We could make a snow man." Finn offered with his infamous side grin.

"Finn, do we look like five year olds?" Quinn's teeth chattered with every word.

"Well do you have a better idea? Cause honestly if we don't have anything fun to do we might as well go back inside!"

"I know a fun game." Santana removed her bare hands from her pockets, revealing her red puffy fingers. The jocks knew Santana wasn't one for being reasonable, but honestly they'd all rather juggle knives than stand on the icy field with nothing to do. "See that hill over there?" The Latina pointed to a small little little hill in a neighboring backyard. An under grown tree stood at the top, drowning under the heavy snow. "Let's say we take..." she raised a polished finger to her chin and scanned the field for resources. She settled on the circular lid of an old silver trashcan. "This 'sled' and go down _that_ hill. You feel me?"

The athletes nodded and smiled with agreement, relieved that the Queen of Mean finally suggested a safe and non-deadly activity.

"Okay, that's fine. Sure, riding on a trash can isn't exactly what I was planning on doing today but it's better than nothing." Quinn smiled.

"Shut up, Fabray. I'm not done explaining the rules yet. Did you honestly think an idea that came from Miss Santana Lopez was going to be that easy? Let me finish! So everybody is going to take turns going down the hill. Someone else will be holding a ball. As person A slides down the hill, person B will then throw the ball at the sledder, scoring points by knocking them off the sled."

"WICKED!" A grin snuck upon Puckerman's face, "Just so you know, I would totally be fist pumping the air right now if I weren't afraid to take my hands out of my pockets."

"We get it, it's _cold_. But that hill is in someone else's backyard." Quinn never missed an opportunity to point out flaws in other people's plans.

"It's a small fence, we'll just climb over it!"

"I'LL GO INTO KEN TANKA'S SPORTS CABINET TO FIND SOME HARD BALLS!" Finn jogged away from the crowd.

Santana rubbed her hands together and raised them up to her mouth, exhaling onto them for a scarce amount of warmth. "Any questions?"

A few people raised their hands. Santana ignored them all and stuffed her hands back in her pockets.

A few unpleasantly chilly minutes later, an out of breath Finn came jogging over to his cliche with the equipment he needed. "Okay, I have balls-"

" _Yeah_ you do." Santana let her eyes gaze toward Finn's junk, pretending to be turned on as an attempt to piss of the Head Cheerio.

"Keep it in your pants, Satan. Anyways, we have three different options. We have this football" he carelessly tossed it up in the air like it was light as a loaf of bread. Puck and a couple of jocks head-butted for the ball. Their distraction left the ball to bounce off Noah's forehead. His blistery cold skin making contact with an icy ball caused twice as much pain than if it where an ordinary ball on a hot summer day.

"A baseball." Finn tossed the ball behind him, paying no attention to the new bump forming on Puckerman's head.

"And a hockey puck, which I'm not real sure is a ball. I mean, I think it is. It probably is." He tossed it up in the air, having it follow the others.

"Really? You couldn't pick one?" Quinn scoffed. Now they were going to waste even more time deciding on the fucking ball they were going to throw.

The voting commenced. There ended up being a tie between the baseball and the football, which was settled by the flip of a coin, which had to be redone because Santana demanded a re-count, which had to be done again because Santana claimed it was unjust and that the coin was stupid. So Puck said _she_ was stupid, buying himself a kick in the shins. Eventually, one of the Cheerios grabbed a nearby twig and drew three vertical lines in the snow, overlapping them with two horizontal ones and suggesting they play Tic Tac Toe. Puck played for Team Baseball, Finn played for team football. Finn outsmarted his teammate with a "horizontal three X in a row" fake out, only to trick him into taking the first space and using a diagonal three-in-a-row. Brittany voted for the puck.

The tribe trudged through the snow, making their way to the little wooden fence Santana told them about. Quinn was hoisted over the fence by Finn, which would have been a nice gesture he he hadn't dropped her head first in the snow. Sometimes, Quinn Fabray felt like the popular cliche were like a team of geese. They'd stay in groups, waddle around, honk at losers and harass them, and fly in clumps to their next location. Except unlike the geese, they had no purpose, no goals, except to wander around together like idiots and hope something exciting happens.

The hill was a lot more slippery than it looked. The football field was covered in blankets of fluffy snow, commonly seen in cartoons, but the higher they got off the ground the icier and more unpleasant their environment got.

Most of the gang slipped and fell over each other. The journey was about as effective as walking on a treadmill. Santana and Quinn clung onto each other for support. Quinn's arms were wrapped around Santana's shoulders, while Santana kept hers securely on the blonde's torso. Brittany made to the top first by crawling, thereby declaring herself the first turn. Everyone was okay with that decision. They needed a test monkey to see if the game was safe.

Quinn volunteered to throw first. She was known for being a bit of a grouch sometimes, might as well try and have some fun.

"WISH ME LUCK, BITCHES!" Brittany S. Pierce gave a thumbs up to her audience. She placed the trash can lid onto the snow and hopped on, not moving an inch. "Uh, am I doing something wrong?"

"Flip it over!" Quinn groaned, her arm already exhausted from holding up the football.

"Oh right," Brittany smiled sheepishly, flipping over the lid so the top part was facing the snow. The minute her feet touched the silver, the blonde soared down the hill. Quinn squinted her eyes, gripping the ball in her hand and setting a target. The minute she saw a flying ponytail speed past her sight, she threw the ball hard as she could toward that direction. The football zoomed toward her head, which seemed like an easy hit until she ducked and it flew right over her. Brittany stuck her tongue out and flipped Quinn the finger, sliding safely to the bottom of the snow mount.

"WOOO! NO POINTS FOR QUINN!" Puck cupped his hands around his mouth, "I'M NEXT!"

He sat down on the white fluff and embraced his knees, sliding down to retrieve the trash can lid they were all pretending was a sled. One of the cheerios ran after the missed ball. It only took a few seconds, but Quinn had already jumped to her conclusion; This game was stupid. It was 40 degrees outside, Quinn wanted to snuggle up next to an open fire, not throw footballs at Lima Losers without any mittens on. Her long pink fingers stung, she was already unable to bend them due to their numbness.

Puck took his turn with Brittany throwing the ball. He screamed a lot more than than Britt, but ended up off the lid untouched. "I AM UNSTOPABLE!" He boasted.

Quinn rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Finn. "Are you cold?"

Finn sighed. The temperature was so low you could actually see his breath in the air.  
"Yeah, pretty cold."

Quinn buried her face in his coat for warmth, "This game isn't fun."

"Awww, you think so? I don't know, it's kind of fun."

Quinn felt her body tense up. Of course Finn would enjoy this game, it was simplistic and the only goal of the entire thing is to hope the other crashes and falls.

"That's because you're an idiot." Quinn scoffed at him. She pulled her face out of her jacket and walked toward Santana, whom was next in line for the "sled".

"Santana, this game is boring."

Santana rolled her eyes and placed the lid on the ground before her, "Maybe it's boring to you because you refuse to enjoy anything. The rest of us are just trying to have fun and make something out of this shitty weather, and we're having a good time. Don't ruin that just because you're bitter. Go somewhere else and yell at a tree or something."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and glared at the Latina. One day. Why couldn't she have _one day_ where things could just go her way. "Hope you get hit, bitch!" Quinn whispered through gritted teeth. Santana threw her head back and laughed, lowering herself over the lid and pushing herself down the hill. Puck threw the ball at her. The wind twisted the ball's movement a little, but once it got close it flew right through her flying ponytail, not touching any skin.

"DAMN IT!" Puck kicked some nearby snow "I was so close."

Quinn was disappointed too, especially after looking down at a gloating Santana cheering and sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

"YOU GOT LUCKY, LOPEZ!" Quinn shouted down to her. Her voice sounded a lot softer than she wanted it to be outside, but the message still came out loud and clear.

"SURE DID, AND THANK GOD FOR THAT!" Santana laughed and did a cartwheel in the snow. She picked up the garbage lid and threw it upwards like a frizzbee for the next person in line to use, which to Quinn's horror was her.

"Oh god." She steadied herself onto the device. It _was_ a pretty steep hill, now that she was really looking at it. She's gone sledding before. It couldn't be any scarier than when she was a chid.

"Good luck, Quinn!" Santana smirked, holding the football under her arm.

Now Quinn was really nervous. Of course it was Santana of all people aiming at her head. "Does anyone want to go in front of me?" Quinn asked timidly.

"Nope, against the rules! You have to go right now."

Quinn grasped her icy fingers securely around the two handles, bringing her knees up to her chin and awkwardly pushing forth. The moment her speed increased she snapped her eyes shut. She could feel the surface below her bouncing the lid off the ground. She could feel the hair she worked so hard on pulling itself apart thanks to the impact of the wind. The blonde was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck, a WMHS jacket, a regular jacket, and an extra thick fluffy one made she borrowed from Santana's closet. Yet she might as well have been wearing nothing because all she could feel was snow crawling through her skin.

Santana sighed and examined her red nails before realizing the Head Cheerio had already gone. She closed her right eye and held the football up to her cheek, feeling the coolness against her already cold skin. She loved throwing things. Hell, the only reason she picked this activity was so she could hit the lucky bitch and watch them helpless roll down the hill in pain. The Latina smirked and threw the ball toward the flash of blonde. It looked harmless at first. As the ball traveled closer and closer to Quinn it shrunk smaller and smaller till it was no more than a speck. The football bounced off the side of her head with what looked like the force of a beach ball. A flash blonde fell sideways on her back, her ride ditching her and heading down the hill without it's passenger.

It happened so fast Quinn could hardly remember the ball hitting her at all. But finding herself sprawled onto the harsh snow, ice traveling up her pants and her left temple throbbing, followed by a rush of nausea was all the information she needed to know she was hit.

The students whooped and cheered, excited so see someone finally get hit. Puck rolled down the hill to retrieve the sled, and Brittany skipped over to the the football that stuck up by Quinn in the snow.

"Take notes Puckerman, because that is how you throw a football. I don't what Couch Tanaka taught you guys but-"

"GUYS!" Brittany was bent down next to Quinn's body, "The snow around Quinn is all red!"

Santana's chest went numb at the words. Blood? No no no, she never hit hard enough to draw blood before.  
"Calm down Britt, let us see." Santana's stomach bubbled with fear. She aimed for her shoulder, she was sure of it!

There was already a large crowd around the Head Cheerio before Santana could even step one foot. "People, get out of my way I need to examine the body of my victim!"

Quinn's recumbent figure made a large dent in the snow, forming a Quinn-sized hole. Her pretty pale face was covered by a messy blob of blonde hair.

"Is she alive?" Finn asked nervously, towering over the body and checking for a pulse.

"Shut up Finn, she's obviously alive." Santana picked lifted one her arms and dropped it, leaving it sprawled on the snow and moving onto her face. There was a sprinkle of blood just by her ear, but it wasn't as dramatic as Brittany made it out to be.

"Quinn Fabray..." Santana nudged her shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Quinn grunted softly. Santana smiled and grabbed her arms, pulling them up to make her stand up straight.

"I need to make sure you aren't too terribly injured, okay sweetie." She kept her voice soft and smooth as honey. She could tell Quinn was confused, there was a good chance some serious damage had been done and she knew scaring her would make it worse.

"Hmmm..."

The Latina held up three fingers to her face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Quinn squinted at her hand and smiled, "Oh my god Santana..."  
The Head Cheerio giggled like a child and turned her head to the left, hunching over and vomiting. Everyone immediately backed away, except for Santana, who had delt with this situation before.

"Alright everybody, I concluded my diagnosis. She has a concussion. I should get her home."

"No let me lay in the snow and die." Quinn softly trembled in a confused haze.

"Sweetie I'd let you do whatever you want, and even though you look really hot when you're confused you need some rest."

"Hey Quinn..." Finn asked cautiously, nervously glancing at Santana to test the waters, "Uh, can you stand?"

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to stand up. She was able to keep her balance for three seconds, before her knees buckled and sent both girls down.

"Don't get too excited Fabray, I'm taking you to my house."

"Hmmm..." Quinn buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck.

"See I told you we should've used the baseball" Puck elbowed Finn in the chest.

"Seriously? A baseball would knock her brains out. Just keep playing and don't forget to keep score, I'll bring her in my car."

"Mkay. Carry me because if I walk, I'm going to..." Quinn's small gentle voice trailed off into another grunt, followed by a small giggle. Santana ended up having in carry her to her car by demand."I'd drag you if you weren't hurt."

Quinn cried the entire car ride.

"My head my head my head!" Were the only words she'd say, followed by loud sobs and tiny whimpers. The moment Santana pulled up to her drive way, Quinn insisted on getting carried again. Santana's parents weren't home yet, so she didn't get any questions when hauling a crying snow cheerio up the steps into her room.

"There!" Santana carefully placed her on the bed, minding her head so prevent worsening symptoms. "You're allowed to fall asleep, but I have to wake you up every two hours."

Quinn's whimpers and tears stopped once she settled down, rubbing her body against the mattress to make herself at home.

"Your bed is squishy" she tried to laugh, but when she stretched her mouth to smile it felt like her brain was being beaten with bats from the inside.

"OW!" She placed a pillow over her head, "My head hurts."

"I can tell. Go to sleep." Santana huffed. It was fun playing nurse for a day, but she'd prefer it happened without communication. She switched off the lamp in the corner of the room and sat by her bed in an uncomfortable wooden rocking chair.

"Santana?"

Santana threw her hands up in the air, "WHAT?"

"You forgot to undress me."

Santana sighed and pulled the covers off her. She supposed bringing a girl to bed with a head injury wrapped in layers covered in snow wasn't the best idea.

"Fine. Can you sit up?"

"I-I-I-I mean I can. But I'd rather you do it for me."

Smart ass.

"Okay babe, can you at least lift your arms up?"

"Fine, but only cause you said 'babe.'" Quinn lifted her arms up half-heartedly. Santana unbuttoned all her coats, yanking them off one at a time till she was wearing nothing but a slim and fitting turtle neck and a skirt.

"There! Are you-" The Latina lost track of her words when looking back at her. A certain cheerleader's chest was stealing her attention. "I...are...uh, I' sorry but uhmm..." She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed at what she was seeing, "Are you not wearing a bra?"

"Hmm..." Quinn lifted her head up slightly and looked down at them, as if just noticing she had boobs, "I guess not!"

"Wha-, who goes out in public without wearing a bra?"

"Come on, you can barely notice-"

"I can see them vividly through your shirt!"

"Well honestly," Quinn yawned and rested her head back on her pillow "Since I'm always in my Cheerio uniform, the polyester in those outfits are so thick I never wear a bra because nobody really notices."

"Wow," Santana raised her eyebrows at her. There was just something so extraordinarily sexy about imagining Quinn never wearing a bra. "That is so funny because Brittany and I go bra-less on Mondays."

"No way! You guys should really do it all the time, it really helps the twins bounce." she brought her hands to her own boobs and honked them. Santana laughed.

"Are you wearing a bra right now?" Quinn asked. Her head was still throbbing, but she needed something to take her mind off of it.

"I.." Santana scrunched her eyebrows up and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember, "I don't recall."

"Check." Quinn opened her eyes, even though it hurt, and sat up.

"Okay, Miss 'I need help sitting up', if me checking is enough to make you do a handstand then fine!" She slowly unbuttoned her jacket and pulled her shirt outwards to glance at her chest. Sure enough, she was wearing a push up black bra. "Yep, I guess I am."

"Take it off."

Santana looked at Quinn's chest, her large breasts were still perky and even with no support. She looked back at her own breasts, imprisoned by the fabric holding them back. Santana shrugged, figuring 'why not'. Even if it was cold, the less clothes the better.

"Horny much?" Santana smirked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Lopez. Take off your bra so we can be twins."

"Wow, you must have a special kind of concussion." She rolled her eyes and pulled her hands inside her shirt, pulling off the bra and throwing it over her shoulder. "There you go, nipples for days! Now go to bed." She switched off the lamp again and sat back down on her chair.

"Aww Santana, turn the light back on. You didn't even give me a chance to see."

"Goodnight Quinn." She snapped, "Your reward for sleeping will be glancing at my boobs in broad daylight."

Quinn mumbled quiet nonsense and rolled over in Santana's bed. Her head sunk into the thick fluffy pillows. Santana rocked slowly in her chair, watching Quinn's chest float up, and down, and up, and down as she breathed.

Her body was beautiful. Sure, Santana was already reminded of that everytime Quinn wore her Cheerio uniform, but seeing it up close in her bed was like seeing something pretty from far away, only to discover it is much more beautiful up close. Still, a small question lingered in the back of her mind that prevented her from enjoying what was in front of her right now. Did she only like Quinn right now because she was acting like Brittany?

Santana always had a crush on her best friend Brittany S. Pierce, even though she'd never feel anything back. Her body was amazing, but it wasn't just that. Santana fell in love with her personality. She was so simple, so kind, so innocent and sweet while at the same time being a total diva when appropriate. Now that Quinn was showing similar traits beause of her concussion symptoms, did that make her feel more and more attracted to her?

Santana shook the thought out of her head. Even if Quinn was being slightly more like Brittany because of the concussion, they were still completely different people. They had different smiles, different senses of humor, different bodies.

"Santana?" Quinn's said her in smooth soothing voice that sent chills up the Latina's spine.

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour."

Quinn rolled over to face her caretaker, giving a soft smile. "Come snuggle with me."

Santana's chest vibrated with glee. She loved warm bodies, but she was usually stuck with the same ones over and over again. She hadn't cuddled up with Quinn before yet, except for when they were sitting next to each other on bus field trips and it was cold, but that didn't count cause it wasn't really touching. Not the way she liked it. Santana smiled and lifted up the covers a little, sliding her way next to Quinn.

Once Santana was completely settled, Quinn rolled closer to her and wrapped her arms around her torso, resting her head on her chest. "Thanks for letting me rest at your place." She mumbled dreamily. Santana smiled and buried her head in her hair. Despite being outside most of the day, Quinn's hair still smelt like she jumped straight out of a hot warm shower.

"Anytime. I'm sorry I hit you with that ball and got you hurt."

Quinn lifted her head up and turned toward her. "That was you?" She widened her eyes, aghast.

"Yeah, but I'm so sorry. I was aiming for your shoulder."

Quinn yawned and laid her head back on Santana's warm body, arms tightly secured around her. "It's okay. My head still kills, but I like the result. I'd rather snuggle with you than still be outside freezing and watching idiots slide down property that doesn't belong to us."

Santana gave her a warm grin, Quinn lifted her head to smile back. The two looked into each other's eyes, smiling like idiots until Santana's grin faded away.

"What's wrong?" Quinn stuck her bottom lip out in confusion. Santana slid her body lower so the two could be at eye level. She put a hand on her cheek and leaned toward her face, inter locking her warm lips. Quinn placed a hand on her chest and reciprocated, smiling through the kiss and wrapping her leg around Santana's waist. The kiss lasted a couple minutes, along with touching and small movements between their hips and fingers.

"W-Wait..." Quinn pulled away, "I'm not supposed to put any strain on my brain."

Santana smiled at the blonde underneath her and brushed a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, "Well, I guess you're just going to have to let me do all the work then."

Quinn gave her a small smirk and pulled her head back towards her, kissing her with more passion than ever.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed :D Brittana will always be my favorite Glee couple, but I thought this story would work better with Santana and Quinn. I actually played the game Santana and her friends were playing in this the other day when I came up with this story. Of course, we used a squishy inflatable ball to throw, so no one seriously got hurt.**


End file.
